Friendship
by Sophie Malfoy
Summary: Oneshot. James Potter/Sirius Black com a palavra amizade. 'Sirius nunca esqueceu de James, e este, certamente nunca esqueceu seu melhor amigo. Toda a vida foi assim, e assim continuará. Para sempre.' Fic para bvcsalvatore.


**Friendship**

- Me fala Sirius. Porque raio ela me trata assim? – James andava de um lado para o outro no dormitório, enquanto Sirius estava deitado na sua cama, descansado, olhando o amigo.

- Você desprezava o melhor amigo dela, falava mal em frente da Lily, convidou ela para sair e a deixou pendurada, convidou ela de novo e a trocou a meio do vosso encontro por uma loira gostosa dos Ravenclaw, e dava uns amassos por aí, de preferência na frente da Lily para fazer ciúmes nela, e depois largava as meninas em um ápice fazendo elas ficarem chorando pelos cantos de Hogwarts, o que a fez concluir o que ela no fundo já sabia. Você é um babaca. É, realmente você não fez nada não. – Sirius deu um dos seus sorrisos bem abertos, mostrando todos seus dentes certinhos e brancos.

James lançou um olhar fulminante ao amigo, e este levou os braços ao alto.

- Olha quem fala, a Lene te odeia.

- A linda Marlene não me odeia meu caro, ela apenas quer que todos pensem que sim. No fundo, ela me ama loucamente, assim como eu amo ela. – Sirius falou, cheio de si.

- É Padfoot, mas só se for mesmo lá no fundinho não é? Bem, bem no fundo.

Foi a vez de Sirius lançar o olhar fulminante para James.

- Além disso, você é igual ou pior que eu Sirius. Porque a Lene ia gostar de você e a Lily não ia gostar de mim, sendo assim? – Perguntou James.

- Não sou igual nem pior que você James.

- Vai negar? – O menino arregalou os olhos enquanto sentava na sua cama, que era ao lado da de Sirius.

- Oras, eu sou mais bonito. A Lene não consegue me resistir, ela é uma cabeça dura, mais eu vou conquistar ela. – Agora ele estava em frente do espelho, se apreciando, enquanto James se deitou de barriga para cima e revirou os olhos. – Tem de reconquistar a confiança da ruiva James, não é logo ir quase chorando, e se colocando de joelhos em frente dela 'Liilyyyyyy, me perdooooaaa peloo que eu te fiiz, eu teee amooo taantoo, eeuu choro só de pensar que eu nunca te vooou ter! Me perdoa, me perdoa, me perdoaaaaa.. sim?' Aí ela vai não só pensar que você é um cafajeste, mas também um lamechas irritante que não cai fora um minuto.

- Então o que você acha que eu devo fazer Sirius? – James fez beicinho e Sirius de virou para trás, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- O que você acha que eu tenho de fazer com a Lene?

- Eu não sei Sirius.

- É, eu também não sei o que deve fazer com a Lils. Mas eu falo com ela se você quiser.

- Ohh, você é um queridinho Sirius. – James foi na beira do amigo e apertou-lhe as bochechas.

Este nada fazia, e estava de sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Se você falar com a Marlene. – Disse, mostrando um sorrisinho amarelo.

- Chantagista. Mas tudo bem, eu falo com ela na boa. – James voltou para sua cama e se deitou, ao que Sirius fez o mesmo.

- Nunca pensei em te ver apaixonado sabe Sirius?

- Eu muito menos, mas sabe.. a Lene é espectacular, e linda, e.. enfim. – Sirius falou, imaginando a morena na sua mente.

- É. Assim como a minha ruiva.

- É. – Os dois ficaram uns momentos em silêncio, apenas olhando o tecto do dormitório, pensando. De repente, Sirius sentou na cama de novo. – Prongsie?

James apenas o olhou e sentou também, ficando de frente para ele.

- Sabe, nós estamos apaixonados, e se nós conseguirmos ficar com elas..

- Nós vamos ficar com elas. – James disse, com olhar decidido.

- E.. quando nos finalmente conseguirmos ter elas, nós.. só vamos estar focados nelas as duas, eu na Marlene, você na ruivinha, toda a atenção irá para elas.. eu.. – Sirius abaixou a cabeça, olhando o chão, por momentos, e depois voltando a olhar o outro menino, quando este falou.

- O que está tentando dizer?

- Promete que apesar disso você não vai esquecer de mim.. nunca? – Lágrimas se formavam nos olhos do garoto.

- Mas é claro que não Padfoot. Isso nunca, nunca irá acontecer. Você é o meu melhor amigo, o meu irmão. Venha quem vier, digam o que disserem, aconteça o que acontecer Sirius, eu nunca vou esquecer de você. Nem você de mim.

- Palavra de maroto? – Sirius perguntou, agora sorrindo, mas com lágrimas caindo pelo seu rosto, assim como James.

- Palavra de maroto. – Este último sorriu também, e não perderam tempo nenhum em se abraçar forte logo de seguida. Forte, assim como a amizade deles era, do mais forte e verdadeira que alguma amizade pode ser.

Os anos passaram, muita coisa aconteceu, mas a palavra de maroto nunca foi desvalorizada, muito menos se quebrou. Sirius nunca esqueceu de James, e este, certamente nunca esqueceu seu melhor amigo. Toda a vida foi assim, e assim continuará. Para sempre.

* * *

><p>Fic para <strong>bvcsalvatore<strong>, espero que tenha gostado Bruna!


End file.
